Wonderland
by JasZ1991
Summary: The little witch is not a princess nor is Kol a prince. They don't live in a fairy-tale where they have a happily ever after… She doesn't believe in that… but she believes in them…This is her wonderland...


_**This one-shot was inspired by Natalia Kills song 'Wonderland'. This is a future behind the scenes type of one-shot from 'Little Things' I hope you enjoy-JasZ**_

* * *

Davina has always been treated a princess. Always hidden away; by some knight or friendly people from the evils that haunt her. She's fallen down the rabbit hole as she is lost in a sea of faces that snow-white once was frighten off. The wolves baring their teeth at her as she attempts to escape. The glass slipper piercing the delicate flesh of her feet.

All she wanted was a normal life. Yet she got a man that might as well rival with the beast. Kaleb…or rather Kol Mikaelson entered her life in false pretenses. Luring her like Hans did to Anna. But he didn't lurk in the dark. He truly wanted to help her.

Yet every time she closes her eyes to sleep. Flashes of the past invade her mind. The horrors she's faced with and without Kol. After being locked in a tower for so long has caused her to change her views. He's shown her powers that has engulfed her heart with curiosity. They both know that she's not afraid of danger… But she's getting close to step over line she has never crossed. That is to give herself to her 'prince'.

Her mother would be horrified. Seeing that she had drilled 'save yourself for you husband not some boy that claims to love you'. Her mother was wronged and wanted nothing more than to have her daughter to never face what she had. Her told her that the princess's saved themselves… and as a little girl she vowed seeing that she believed the fairy-tales to be true.

Since she was a child she loved the princesses but as she grew fairy-tales no longer clouded her view. She no longer believed them seeing that her own mother was the evil witch that sent her to be killed. She lived the life of a 'princess' just the part that all hell breaks loose.

As she looks up at her right, to see Kol driving she smiles. Kol isn't Prince charming… that for sure. He's that character you want the protagonist to stay away. He's shady and good looking. Hell, his own siblings attempted to get her to see reason. But she's something a fairy-tale life she wants. She wants the true love… not the sappy story line where he has to save her… they save one another.

They will not be part of the fairy-tale life. They will just be Kol and Davina… The coven of two… who does she think she's kidding dragged her down the rabbit hole and she still awaits to land in wonderland. What better way to land than take the next step into their relationship?

"Where are we off to, luv?" Kol questions as his blue eyes land on her.

"Wonderland," She replies while taking the keys from the ligation and forcing her lips onto his.

Things start to get out of control and they are in the back of the car. How they got there who the hell knows. Kol just chuckles as he feels Davina's eager hands on his chest as she attempts to pull off his shirt. Kol takes her hands and just hold them in his large ones. He leans in to kiss her more he's about to lay her down when there is a knock on the window of the car. Before them stand Marcel and Rebekah glaring at them.

Frowning Marcel forces them to get out by threatening to do something dramatically. Rebekah just shakes her head causing golden locks to bounce.

"Seriously, you were going to deflower your girlfriend in the back of the car?" Rebekah hisses at her brother as she tugs on his ear.

"Bugger off, Bex!" Kol swats at his sister who jerks on his ear.

Davina turns to Marcel who is fuming. Turning to her 'father'; she frowns. She's walked in on Marcel and Rebekah's heated make-out sessions and she'll just pretend it never happened. Why the hell was Marcel doing this to her! She has a right to do what she wants! It's her body!

"No! You are under my protection… you will not stain yourself for this moron!" Marcel hisses at the witch who is fighting his sister.

"Moron! Coming from the prat who has mucked up so many plans and bowed down to mighty King Klaus!" Kol encounters as he slips away from Rebekah.

"Listen-"

"Shut up!" Davina screams… "You can't control me Marcel! If I want to have sex with Kol I can! We've been together for two years!"

"He's still in that boy Kaleb's body! That's like rape…"

"Oh coming from the man that slept with women that are considered to be infants compared to you." Kol growls…

"Cradle robber!" Marcel shouts!

"If you are accusing me of that; than Bex here is a cougar! Seeing that she's way older than you." Kol smirks as he watches Marcel's features change as he turns to see his girlfriend….

"Rebekah…"

"He's right…." The blond whispers as she turns away and starts toward the car they came from…

It's a known fact that Marcel has gone insane and started to stalk Kol and Davina on their dates. He needs to save her from the lunatic his girlfriend calls brother…. Only to have it backfire on him. Kol turns to Davina who beams up at him.

"So I guess that means he'll stop stalking us for a while." Kol smiles down at his beloved little witch.

"Yes, now what should we do?" Kol replies as Davina gets on the tip of her toes and drags his head down to her level.

"I can think of something." She whispers…

"Wonderland?" He questions while leaning down to press his lips against hers. His little witch nods.

Just as they are about to kiss one another, Kol is tackled to the ground. Marcel is there caging the poor boy. Davina screams at him to let Kol go. That it's her right to express herself the way she wants to… not too far away… The rest of the family and close friends are watching. As always Klaus is recording the little event….

"We'll have to show this little event to their spawn… if they ever make it that far." Klaus grins at everyone around him.

"You are insane." Elijah mumbles as he watching Rebekah and Davina trying to get Kol out of Marcel's death grip.

"Should we help them save Kol?" Aiden questions as Josh just munches on Popcorn.

"Give them five more minutes…." Josh mumbles after getting a glance from Freya and Mikael. "Dee, will knock him out… See!"

Everyone eyes the four as Kol kicks Marcel's unresponsive body. Only to get slapped by Rebekah….the family heard it from where they stand. They let out sounds of pain just seeing the tall boy hitting the car. Davina shakes her head and stomps over to Kol tells him off….

The little witch is not a princess nor is Kol a prince. They don't live in a fairy-tale where they have a happily ever after… She doesn't believe in that… but she believes in them… And their little family that would make a terrible story line…. This is her wonderland… The family she picked up along the years….Who would shed blood to protect her. That is wonderland…

* * *

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I wanted feel that everytime things get heated for Kolvina Papa Marcel is there to ruin it. and no to far is Mama bear Rebekah. I wanted to show something happen like this. Seeing that Rebekah wants them to have a baby but only pretends she doesn't want them too around Marcel... Ah and poor Kol always getting cock-blocked by everyone in his family... anyhoo i hope you enjoyed!-JasZ**_


End file.
